DREAMS
by Nanna Black
Summary: Parte 1: With You In Your Dreams. Depois de uma triste nova, Harry tem um sonho que o consola. Spoilers para OdF


**Dreams**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, que está lançando livro novo, com outra morte. (Ela assassinou o Dumbledore. Ainda não me recuperei da morte do Sirius... E agora ela assassina o Dumbledore... O que ela quer fazer, enlouquecer o Harry?)

A música é 'With You In Your Dreams', dos Hanson. Pode ser encontrada no primeiro CD deles, 'Middle Of Nowhere'.

**Sinopse:** Todos os que foram tocados de modo irreversível por Voldemort são assombrados em seus sonhos.

**Nota da Autora:** Ainda estou sofrendo com a morte do Sirius. Peguei meu "Ordem da Fênix" para lê-lo um dia desses e, ao chegar à parte do assassinato dele, estava soluçando, incapaz de me conter. Esta história é minha terapia para ver se consigo lidar com esses sentimentos...

Dream #1: Harry - With You In Your Dreams

**"Vá dormir!" **Rugiu tio Válter secamente para Harry. Este estava sentado calado a um canto, olhando a tela da televisão novinha sem vê-la. Havia ouvido as notícias da morte misteriosa de Grace Flinch-Fletchey, e sabia quem ela era. Era a mãe de Justino, seu colega da Lufa-Lufa.

**"Não me ouviu, moleque!" **Rugiu tio Válter outra vez, furioso.** "Mandei ir dormir!"**

Tia Petúnia, que os observava em silêncio, colocou uma mão no ombro do sobrinho.

**"Válter, deixe o menino em paz"**, e abaixou os olhos para Harry. **"Vá se deitar"**, disse docemente. Harry acenou a cabeça, bobamente, pensando em como seria essa primeira noite de orfandade de Justin. A sua primeira noite, ele não a lembrava. Não quando da morte de seus pais...

Já Sirius...

O jovem sentiu os olhos arderem com as lágrimas. Havia agora mais de um ano que Bellatrix assassinara Sirius, a mando de Voldemort. Era somente ali, na rua dos Alfeneiros, que Harry estava protegido. Como dissera Dumbledore um ano antes, o sangue dos Evans, a família de sua mãe, havia se tornado a sua segurança.

_**If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry**_

_**If I'm gone when you wake up, it's not goodbye**_

_**Don't look back at this time as time of heartbreak and distress**_

_**Remember me, remember me**_

_**Cause I'm with you in your dreams**_

_**I'm with you**_

_Se eu partir quando você acordar, por favor não chore_

_Se eu partir quando você acordar, não é adeus_

_Não olhe para esses dias como tempo de desespero e dor_

_Lembre-se de mim, lembre-se de mim_

_Porque eu estou com você em seus sonhos_

_Eu estou com você_

Harry se viu em uma bela planície. O sol brilhava alegremente, a grama era verde, os passarinhos cantavam e voejavam contra o céu azul. Harry deu um sorrisinho abobado. Sentia-se bem ali, à vontade. Olhou ao redor, tentando reconhecer aonde estava. A silhueta da Casa dos Gritos recortava-se ao longe - estava em Hogsmeade. Piscou ao ver as três figuras que vinham para ele. Sentiu os olhos arderem de lágrimas.

James Potter e Sirius Black, com Lilly Potter entre eles, vinham em direção do adolescente que os três amavam. Os belos olhos verdes de Lilly (olhos que se repetiam no rosto jovem e experiente de seu filho) estavam cheios de lágrimas.

**"Harry"**, ela murmurava baixinho, e sua voz era macia como seda.** "Ah, meu menino".**

Os olhos de Harry explodiram de pranto, e ele se atirou no abraço quente de sua mãe. James e Sirius passaram os braços por Harry e Lilly, os olhos também inundados de lágrimas.

_**If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry**_

_**If I'm gone when you wake up, don't interest why**_

_**Don't look back at this time as time of heartbreak and distress**_

_**Remember me, remember me**_

_**Cause I'm with you in your dreams, oh.**_

_Se eu partir quando você acordar, por favor não chore_

_Se eu partir quando você acordar, não importa por quê_

_Não olhe para esses dias como tempo de desespero e dor_

_Lembre-se de mim, lembre-se de mim_

_Porque estou com você em seus sonhos_

**"Por quê?" **Ele murmurou, a voz abafada pelo corpo da mãe.** "Por quê?"**

**"Ah, Harry!" **Sirius disse, a voz embargada pelo choro.** "Não fique assim. Vai ficar doente!"**

**"Mataram a mãe do Justino Flinch-Fletchey"**, Harry disse, amargurado. **"Quantas pessoas vão ter que morrer até que ele seja derrotado? Eu? Eu vou ter que morrer para matá-lo?"**

**"Harry!" **A voz de James era enérgica, ainda que embargada.** "Não diga isso!"**

**"É verdade!" **Retrucou Harry.** "O senhor não estava lá, papai, não ouviu o que Dumbledore disse! Ele disse, está profetizado assim: um de nós não pode viver enquanto o outro também viver!"**

Lilly, James e Sirius se entreolharam, preocupados.

**"Não se preocupe com isso agora"**, a mãe mudou de assunto.

**"Como não posso? Não gosto de ficar na rua dos Alfeneiros com a tia Petúnia, mas sou obrigado! A casa da tia Petúnia é o único lugar aonde Voldemort não pode me pegar!"**

**"Eu sei"**, Lilly disse baixinho.** "Eu sei disso. E sou grata por essas magias antigas. Estão te protegendo, meu menino. Você chegou aos dezesseis anos vivo porque é sobrinho de Petúnia, protegido pelo sangue dela. E, apesar do marido e do filho dela serem dois..."**

**"... Filhos da mãe insuportáveis?" **Sugeriram James e Sirius, e Harry deixou escapar um riso.

**"Chatos de galocha"**, preferiu Lilly com um riso,** "ela mudou o modo como te trata".**

**"É"**, Harry disse sem ânimo.

_**Don't cry, I'm with you, don't cry, I'm by your side**_

_**Don't cry, I'm with you, don't cry, I'm by your side**_

_**And although my flesh is gone**_

_**I'll still be with you at all times**_

_**And although my body is gone**_

_**I'll be there with you at all times**_

_Não chore, estou com você, não chore, estou a seu lado_

_Não chore, estou com você, não chore, estou a seu lado_

_E apesar de minha carne ter sumido_

_Eu ainda estarei com você todo o tempo_

_E apesar de meu corpo ter sumido_

_Eu estarei lá com você o tempo todo_

**"Não se preocupe. Nós sempre estaremos aqui para apoiá-lo"**, Sirius disse sério. James e Lilly acenaram com a cabeça, concordando com o amigo.** "E não se culpe pela minha morte!"**

**"Mas foi culpa minha!" **Harry disse veemente.

**"Não foi, não"**, James disse suavemente.** "Sirius sabia que não devia sair de Grimmauld Place, que devia ficar lá escondido, mas você conhece o velho Almofadinhas. Não pode ficar fora de confusão".**

**"Era meu dever de padrinho!" **Defendeu-se Sirius.** "O que vocês queriam que eu fizesse? Que deixasse Snape salvar o filho de vocês?"**

**"Tentou salvar o Harry e olha o que te aconteceu!" **Lilly devolveu. Sirius encolheu os ombros.

**"Antes eu do que ele, Lil".**

Harry riu e, num impulso, abraçou o padrinho com força.

**"Eu amo você, seu cachorro velho".**

Sirius ficou perplexo por um momento, e então sorriu, devolvendo o abraço do jovem rapaz com toda a força.

**"Eu também amo você, moleque".**

_**If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry**_

_**If I'm gone when you wake up, don't interest why**_

_**Don't look back at this time as time of heartbreak and distress**_

_**Remember me, remember me**_

_**Cause I'm with you**_

_**Cause I'm with you**_

Se eu partir quando você acordar, por favor não chore

_Se eu partir quando você acordar, não importa por quê_

_Não olhe para esses dias como tempo de desespero e dor_

_Lembre-se de mim, lembre-se de mim_

_Porque eu estou com você_

_Porque eu estou com você_

James e Lilly sorriam quando Harry e Sirius se separaram. A jovem sra. Potter passou a mão pelos olhos do filho, tão iguais aos dela mesma. As pontas vieram úmidas das lágrimas que Harry derramava.

**"Seus olhos são tão sérios, meu filho"**, ela murmurou.** "Um garoto da sua idade não deveria ser tão sério".**

**"Eu já vi demais, mamãe"**, Harry devolveu.** "Vi a morte duas vezes, de perto. Cedrico e Sirius... Fora as vezes que eu mesmo quase morri"**, ele encolheu os ombros.** "Vi coisas que fariam Duda esconder a cabeça debaixo do edredom e chorar".**

**"Mesmo assim"**, ela tentou ajeitar os cabelos indomáveis do rapaz. James veio ficar a seu lado, rindo.

**"Deixe os cabelos do menino, Lil. Há quantos anos você me conhece?"**

**"Uns vinte e cinco, por aí"**, respondeu ela, mesmo assim tentando arrumar os cabelos do filho.

**"E quando, nesses vinte e cinco anos, você me viu de cabelos devidamente penteados?"**

Lilly suspirou e preferiu abraçar o filho.

**"Não quero mais que você chore, meu menino"**, ela murmurou, os olhos deixando correr grandes lágrimas.** "Não quero".**

_**I don't want you to cry and weep**_

_**I want you to come on and live your life**_

_**I'm not sleeping, and then let you sleep**_

_**Seems hard to hang on it sometimes**_

_**If only for good times**_

_Não quero que você chore e soluce_

_Eu quero que você continue vivendo sua vida_

_Eu não estou dormindo, e vou deixar você dormir_

_Parece difícil de acreditar nisso às vezes_

_Mesmo que pelos bons tempos_

**"Nós amamos muito você, moleque. Não vá se meter em grandes confusões"**, James disse. Harry deu um sorriso malicioso.

**"Fala o recordista em detenções de Hogwarts".**

**"Moleque, ainda sou seu pai!" **James censurou, mas ria sem parar. Ficou sério. **"Estou falando sério, filho. Cuide-se. Não vá inventar maluquices que possam trazer você pra gente".**

Harry sorriu para tranqüilizar os pais e o padrinho.

**"Apesar da falta que vocês três me fazem"**, ele disse, e seus olhos foram de Lilly, que tinha os olhos vermelhos e estava abraçada a Sirius, a James,** "não planejo morrer tão cedo."**

**"Esse é o meu filhão!" **James disse, orgulhoso.** "Tente chutar o traseiro ossudo daquele viado do Voldemort por mim, tá certo?"**

**"James!" **Lilly exclamou, escandalizada. Sirius, James e Harry riam, mas ela sacudia a cabeça, parecendo-se extremamente com Hermione. Ela soltou-se do compadre e aproximou-se do filho.

**"Não escute o seu pai. Às vezes ele age como se tivesse dezesseis anos. Se cuide, certo? Eu quero ter uns bisnetos antes de ver você por aqui".**

**"Mas nós estamos em Hogsmeade!" **Exclamou Harry. Lilly e James trocaram um olhar, e o sorriso travesso dele suavizou-se, enquanto o rosto dela coloria-se de intenso rubor.

**"Na verdade, não estamos não. Isso aqui é um tipo de Paraíso." **Sirius explicou.** "Foi aqui que James pediu Lil em casamento, e Lil disse a Pontas que você vinha por aí".**

_**If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry**_

_**If I'm gone when you wake up, it's not goodbye**_

_**Don't look back at this time as time of heartbreak and distress**_

_**Remember me, remember me**_

_**Cause I'm with you in your dreams**_

_Se eu partir quando você acordar, por favor não chore_

_Se eu partir quando você acordar, não é adeus_

_Não olhe para esses dias como tempo de desespero e dor_

_Lembre-se de mim, lembre-se de mim_

_Porque eu estou com você em seus sonhos_

**"Agora vá!" **Sirius disse com um sorriso.** "Está tarde, e daqui a pouco a sua tia vai acordar você. Mande um abraço para Molly, Arthur, Remo e o pessoal da Ordem --- menos o Ranhoso".**

Sirius disse com um sorriso. 

Harry riu e abraçou o padrinho, a mãe e o pai.

**"Certo. Eu amo vocês"**, ele disse, o rosto meio quente. Eles sorriram com carinho para o rapazinho de cabelos espetados, óculos e olhos verdíssimos.

**"Nós também te amamos".**

_**Cause I'm with you in your dreams**_

_Porque eu estou com você em seus sonhos_

Harry acordou sentindo-se bem. Ao abrir a porta para a tia, tinha um sorriso no rosto, o que acalmou Petúnia.

**"Você não teve pesadelos essa noite?" **Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

**"Oh, não, tia"**, Harry sorriu, puxando a cortina para abri-la. O sol nascia preguiçosamente por trás de uma nuvem, e ele sorria.** "Na verdade, tive um bom sonho".**

**"É mesmo?" **Disse Petúnia, vindo ficar de pé ao lado dele, ambos observando o sol nascente.

**"É"**, Harry respondeu, os olhos fechados, um leve sorriso nos lábios, o rosto voltado para o sol que surgia no céu azul.** "Sonhei com a minha família".**

**"É mesmo?" **Tia Petúnia disse, e uma espiadinha disse a Harry que ela o imitava, sentindo o calor do sol na pele,** "Que interessante"**, ela disse finalmente,** "eu também".**

**"Isso é bom, tia"**, Harry disse.

**"É"**, disse Petúnia.** "É sim".**

_C O N T I N U A . . ._

**Próximo Capítulo: _Giving Up Forever_** - O sonho de tia Petúnia! Como a Sra. Válter Dursley se sente sobre a morte da única irmã e todos os riscos que Harry corre em Hogwarts?


End file.
